Pure Heart
by Thalia120
Summary: Sora happy little kid, living with his twin brother Roxas, their older brothers Van and Ven and their parents, Zack and Aeirth. They meet Kairi, her twin Namine, and their sister Xion and Aqua.  The Fair boys are crushing on the Strife girls! Cute right? Until a bunch of heartless attack island, Sora and Namine go missing. Ten years later their back with no memory!
1. Heartless

_**Hi Thalia120 here! This is my first Kingdom hearts fanfic! Yay! Ok so i hope u like it! **_

_**Btw i dont own Kingdom hearts but i wish i did! XD**_

_Destiny island was always such a peaceful people were always carefree and happy where ever the went. Who wouldn't went the beaches were always clean and beautiful,there weren't many business, no one was in a rush they enjoyed the scenery, the sunrise and the sunset were extrodanary. The people were never rude or horrible to each other. Thats how the island worked no problems, no trouble, nothing. Until today._

_The usually sunny day on Destiny Island, turned into pitched black. Yet shadows were seen on the ground. Black creatures with yellow colored eye grew from those shadows. "Hausbh jkeow anhu aj" People scream an ran from the small creatures. A blond woman tripped and fell giving one of the creatures time to jump on her and swipe her chest. Creating a small strange purple orb, the creature plunged its arm in it causing the woman to scream. She disappeared while the creature held an red colored orb that turned into black and grew to the size of the monster. It turned into the same creature. Causing others to run even faster. _

_12 people were in a small room. 4 being adults, 4 being teens and the others were kids. One was a brown haired woman with green colored eyes,that seemed in her late 20's , her face held fear. Next to her was a man with black with blue eyes, with the ame age,who held her hand. A young boy around 13 with black hair like the man and gold brown eyes. Next him was a blond boy with green eyes who looked almost exactly like him. Both tried tried not to seem scared but it failed. Scaring the two younger boys next to them. They seemed to be twins around the age of 6 one had blod hair like the other one and the other had brown both had blue eyes. One the other side was a blonde spiky haired man in his late 20's with blue eyes. Next to him hugging his arm was a woman with black hair and brown eyes she didn't show fear on her face like the other woman but she showed anger. In front of them were two girls one with blue hair and blue eyes around 15. Hugging the girl next to her, who had black hair and blue eyes around 13 clutching the girl next to her. The two others were 6 and were also twins both had blue eyes one had strawberry colored hair and the other was blonde._

_The blonde girl looked at the black haired woman. "M-mommy, I-I'm scared." The small blonde boy hugged her. "Don't worry" He whispered. The red haired one hugged the brown haired boy. Suddenly the door on the other side of the small room burst open showing a bunch of those black haired creatures. There were screams and yells. The black haired man kicked the other door and pulled the kids and the women out then ran with the blond man after them slamming the door. They ran into a tunnel that let to the forest. _

_"Zack, where do we go now!" Yelled the black haired woman. _

_"There is boat dock north of here Tifa we go there" Zack stated_

_"Dad! What are those things!" Yelled the blond 13 year old. Zack didn't answer the 13 year old. The 4 six year olds looked at there parents with fear. The brown haired woman notised this and tried to smile even though she was just as scared. "Don't worry everything will be fine!" The brown haired boy ran to her. "Mom" Zack looked at them. "We can't stop guys lets go" The teens looked at the kids. The browned haired boy let go and nodded._

_"Ok Kairi I want you and Namine to stay with Aqua and Xion ok?" The red haired nodded and held Aqua's hand and Namine Held Xion's _

_"Sora,Roxas stay with Ventus and " The older blond took both there hands while the black haired nodded. _

_"Aerith close to me" She nodded and stayed with Zack. Tifa next to Cloud. Suddenly a huge version of the creatures they saw before it was the size of the story buliding. Zack and his group ran one way while the other group ran the other ran all the way to the dock and got on the boat when Namine let go of Xion's hand and tripped. The monster saw Namine and was about to swipe her. The others froze in shock, Sora looked at Kairi and Roxas and ran to Namine. "Sora! Namine!"Yelled everyone. They were about to get out when Sora threw a rock sharp enough to cut the rope holdint the boat. Roxas looked at him in shock and Kairi was near tears. "Roxas! Kairi! I'll protect Namine for you!" Everyone was now crying. Right when Namine about about the monster Sora was in front of her facing the monter letting the monster hit him in the chest and sending both flying in the air. "Sora!" Screamed Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitis. "Namine!" Yelled the girls. The boys tried to jump of the boat. "No stop i can't lose you too!" Aerith cried out. Zack looked down while Cloud held Tifa, Aqua,and Xion. Roxas grabbed the ninja star necklace around his neck and paper in his pocket. Ventus and Vanitis went to Aerith and hugged her. Kairi looked at the sky holding the star shaped good luck charm in her pocket. No one spoke just cried until they slept._

_If you saw Destiny Island the next day all you would see were towns in ruins. People from towns that weren't badly damaged or even touched at all when to the towns that were attacked looking for surviors that didn't turn into the monsters that attacked them. Thats why Leon Lockheart and Yuffie Kisaragi were in the Sunset Destiny looking for anyone wasn't attack. "Leon have you found anybody yet!" Yelled a raven haired girl with brown eyes that seemed to be 17 wearing a black top with khaki shorts. The man with brown hair and green eyes with a white-shirt and black coat and black the age of 20. "No. Nothing yet Yuffie."_

_"How we haven't seen anybody yet?"_

_"Well what do you sepect, Yuffie? This town was full of those things yesterday and this town didn't have a way to fight back" _

_"Still there were other towns like this one but they found a bunch of surviours" Yuffie stated_

_"Maybe they were looking for something" Leon suggested. Before Yuffie could speak they hurt a groan of pain. Yuffie and Leon's eyes widened. "H-'_

_"hel-" _

_"Help!"_

_Leon and Yuffie ran as quickly as they could to the voice. Finding out that the voice was under couple trees. "Someone (cough) help us!" Leon pushed a couple of the trees while Yuffie kicked the rest. Under the trees were two kids on with brown spiky hair who had a huge cut on his chest that went with his scratches and brusies his eyes closed. And he was breathing heavy. The other was a blond girl who was also with scratches an brusies. Her blue eyes were covered in tears. She looked up at Leon and Yuffie. "Please h-help h-him!" Yuffie nodded and carefully picked the young boy up. Leon kneeled front of the blonde girl. "Are you hurt?" The girl shook her head. "I can't remember anything" Leon nodded in understand and picked her up with one arm. She was surprised so she wrapped he arm around his neck. _

_"Let's go" _

_"So? How bad is it,Cid?" Yuffie asked a bond haired man with a white shirt and blue pants. "The boy's wound isn't deadly but those heartless did a number on him"_

_"And how about the girl?" _

_"Well she didn't get hit in the head. I'm guessing a heartless took her memories"_

_"Why her memories?" asked Squall_

_"Well the odds are that the memories that belong to her were strong in her heart so they took them" The young girl looked at them. "So those things y-your ta-talking about t-took my memory"_

_Yuffie nodded sadly at her. "Yea sweetie but if you remember anything tell us ok?" The girl nodded. _

_"I remember my name and his name!' She pointed at the sleeping boy. Leon looked at the young girl softly. "What are they?"_

_"My name i-is Nam-Namine and his name I think is S-Sora"_

_"I'm Leon and this is Yuffie and Cid" Yuffie gave a small wave. Cid nodded. 'This is strange of Squall I haven't seen him like that since he met Yuffie a few years back'_

_"N-nice to meet you" She smiled she looked at Sora. "Is he going to b-be ok?" Cid smirked. "Don't worry kiddo! I closed the wound and its not bleeding but his heart will be a bit weak for a while besides that he should wake up soon." Like on cue Sora grouned and started to open his eyes. "Huh?" Slowly he sat up and looked around. "What h-happend?" Namine spoke "You got hit pretty bad-badly Sora" Sora blinked. "Na-namine? I can't remember anything" he said softly. 'So it happened to him too' Thought the three others._

_"Its ok I don't remember much ethier" Sora nodded. "Nah, I know we'll get our memories back" He smiled and for they very reason the others couldn't help but smile back. _

_The boat hit land waking Zack and Cloud. Both woke up a bit confused then they remembered from the day before. "Sora..Namine" Cloud shook his head while Zack shook the others up. "Guys were on land." Tifa blinked and looked around, Aerith went to Zack and hugged him. "Oh Zack, my little boy!" Tifa looked angry. "Why didn't eye run to get her then both of them would be here and not over all alone" Cloud hook his head. "We were scared and confused. Sora probably notised this and took control" Tifa finally started to cry. "I know I know" The kids started to wake up. "Huh where are we-" They saw the depressing atmosphere and realazation hit the kids. Tears went down Aqua's cheeks. "Oh no" and She hugged herself. Xion covered her eyes. "Namine" Kairi cried harshly. "Sora! Namine! I'm sorry I-i d-didn't he-help y-you!" Ventus's wrapped and arm around Aqua and silently cried. Vanitis hugged Xion and left a few tears go down his cheeks. . Roxas's eyes were lifeless. "I- I'm the worst brother ever" Everyone looked at Roxas. "Thats not t-" Aerith wa cut off. "How can you say that mom! I wass about to lose my friend and my little brother saves her! And now their both gone! S-sora and Na-nam-namine are gone!"He yelled with tears continuing down his eyes braking their hearts even more seeing the usually cheerful boy cry out of agony._

_"Sora, Namine. Why are you crying?" Yuffie asked a bit surprised. While the other two men never were good with tears o they didn't know what to do. "I-i don't know. I feel like someone threw away my treasure" _

_"S-same h-here" Yuffie hugged them both. "Cry as much as you want I'm here. Onee-chan is here" They did as they were told and cried their hearts out. Leon rubbed the children's back and Cid smiled and the family sence and secretly grabbed a camera from the shelf next to him. And took a picture. 'The first picture of many'_

_**I end it here next chapter will be a time skip. plz review!**_


	2. Twilight town

_**dI'm back with another chapter of 'Pure Heart'! **_

_**And sorry if the spelling and grammer suck. It happens alot.**_

_**I own nothing of Kingdom hearts. I wish I did! OH and srry send this late! **_

_**Chapter 1: Twilight town**_

"Namine! Come on! Hayner,Pence, and Olette are waiting for us!" Yelled a spiky haired brunette. Said spiky haired brunette had sky blue eyes and sun kissed tan skin. He seemed to be around to age of 15, he wore a red t-shirt with a pair of jeans and red converse. Around his neck was a silver chained necklace with a ninja star charm. His eyes showed that he was a little annoyed but playful.

He stood outside of a light blue victorian styled house. Running down the stairs of said house was a blond haired girl around the same age as the boy. Her blond her was up to her shoulder, her eyes were sea blue. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves and black pair of jeans with white converse. She was holding on to what seemed like a drawing notebook. "I'm coming Sora! Bye Yuffie! Bye Leon!" Leon and Yuffie looked out of the house. Yuffie gave a wave and smiled brighty. "Bye Namine! Later Sora! Come back soon"Leon gave a small nodded to the two. Namine and Sora smiled at the two and ran out the house.

Three people stood infront of an ice cream stand. Two boys and one girl, The girl had light brown hair and green eyes, she wore an orange shirt with a white flower design and capri to her was a dirty blond with brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a camoflage colored vest and jeans. The last who seemed fat had black short hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and jeans.

"What is taking them so long!" Yelled the dirty blond.

"Cool it Hayner, they'll be here any sec." Explained the other boy. And the girl nodded agreeing with him.

"Hey sorry were late!" Sora and Namine ran to the three waving. Hayner glared playfully at the two."Took you both long enough!"

"Sorry!" Yelled the two at the same time. Hayner gave a chuckle and smiled. "Your forgiven but you guys got to buy the ice cream. Olette giggled and Pence nodded. Sora and Namine went and got a bag of a blue colored popcicle."Five sea-salt ice creams!" Sora threw one to each of the boys, who caught it with no trouble, and Namine gave one to Olette, who smiled and said a quick thanks. The five walked to a clock tower and sat at the top. Namine looked at the secenry. On the clock tower you clock tower you could see almost all of Twlight town. Every thing looked so peaceful, kids playing, couples walking, families and friends sitting and joking around. Namine finished her sea-salt ice cream, She got a pencil that was inside of the sketch book and started to draw the senery, Sora notised and smiled. The five sat in peace,no one saying a word. Soon the sun began set and Namine stopped drawing.

"So did any of you get accepted to Twilight academy of Arts?" asked Olette. Hayner smirked. "Heck yeah!"

"Me too!" stated Pence

"Same for us" Yelled Sora pointing between Namine and himself. Namine smiled "Thats great we're all going to Twilight academy!" The blond said cheerfully. "Which program did you guys get I got writing!" said the brown haired girl.

"Photography" From Pence

"Art" (No need to guess who that is)

"Music" From said spiky brunette.

"Also art" From Hayner.

Namine and Hayner looked at each other then glared showing a rivalry starting, Sora, Pence, and Olette laughed at the two. Suddenly Sora coughed and Namine looked up. "Bro, you ok?" Sora took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry" He said with a worry free smile. The four looked at him with worry but relaxed a bit. They five talked about random thingss the rest of the time. Sora trying to change the subject, while the other 4 trying to relax and hoped nothing was wrong_**.**_

The five teens soon left the clock tower and began walking. Namine and Olette were in the front talking about the academy and how great its going to be. Hayner and Sora behind them talking about random things and Pence taking pictures with his camera. A paper fell out of Namine's sketch book, Hayner notise and picked up.

"Hey Nam! This drawing fell out!"

Namine and Olette turned around, Namine's eyes widened abit and tried to grab it, but Sora got it first.

On the drawing were 12 people. Two were 6 year old verisons of Namine and Sora. Namine was next to small blond boy and a red haired girl, Sora was on the other side of the red haired girl. Four were above them. A tall blue haired girl, a spiky blond like the younger one and black haired boy with the same hair style as Sora, and another girl with short black in the back round were 4 adults. A black haired man with his arm around a long haired brunette woman. And a blond man being held by a black haired woman. In the drawing, Sora seemed to be laughing and playing with the other three and Namine had a small smile, but the other people in the drawing had no faces. Where their face should be was a blank.

Sora's eyes widened a bit surprised. Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked at the drawing in confusion.

"Namine, Whats this drawing?" asked Olette. Namine looked back at him and sighed.

"You see I had this strange dream and it wouldn't get out of my head until I drew this" Hayner had a thoughtful look.

"Why don't they have faces?"

" I don't know I try to think of the faces but it goes blank" Sora didn't say anything but stared at the drawing.

**'Sora!'**

Sora flinshed. Namine looked at him in worry. "Sora are you ok? You've been quiet for awhile" Sora looked up and made a fake smile.

"I'm fine Nam! Don't worry. Let's go" Sora passed the drawing to Namine and began walking. The others stayed and weren't fooled by the fake smile. Namine looked at the drawing for a moment and put it back in her sketch book.

"Why did Sora react like that?" asked the dirty blond.

"I don't know really" said the other blond. The four followed the spiky brunette.

"Yuffie, we're back!" yelled the brunette. Yuffie jumpped out of the kitchen. "Oh hey guys!" Namine smiled. "Hey Yuffie, wheres Leon?"

Yuffie walked back to the kitchen. "Cid wanted to talk to him about something so he won't be here for a couple hours" Namine And Sora followed her. "Why did Cid need Leon?" asked spiky haired boy. Yuffie shrugged and grabbed three sodas and gave two to Naime and Sora. Namine and Sora took their drinks.

"Not sure really. He left without a word" Yuffie said and took a sip. Namine and Sora drank their sodas without word. Sora threw his can away and ran up the stairs and grabbed a skateboard that was black and had the name 'Sora' in silver with a helmet. "I'm going to meet Hayner at the Sandlot! Later!" Sora ran out quickly before Yuffie yelled out. "But you just got back!" Yuffie looked down with a worried expression. Namine put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. If something happens Hayner is with him"

"I know its just. I worry if-"

"He'll be fine." Namine insisted but sounded like she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Yuffie sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Namine walked up the stairs and went to her room. Her room was a pale blue color, Her bed was right next to the window, a white desk full of sketch books was in the other side of the room. on the floor were books and sketch books all over. She sat on the bed and looked at the picture on her bedside table. It wasof her and Sora when they were around ten and laughing next Yuffie and Leon. "Please be ok" She whispered.

_**I end the chapter for now. I hope you liked it and review! And srry if a made any mistakes! Sorry i took foreve i just moved and i couldn't use the computer for awhile!**_


	3. Memories

_**Thalia:Welcome to the next chapter!**_

_**Sora: Another chapter!**_

_**Namine: (rolls eyes) Thalia120 doesn't own Kingdom hearts**_

_**Thalia:(pouts) mean**_

_**Namine: (shrugged) and walked away.**_

_**Sora: Poor Thalia! Start the story!**_

_**Chapter 2: Memories**_

_**Roxas pov **_

_I can't believe it. "Omg Roxas I can't believe we're going to the best art school in Twilight town!" That was my bestfriend Kairi. Kairi has strawberry colored hair and indigo colored eyes. She wore her favorite red t-shirt and jeans. Kairi is what you call a rich chick, You see her dad, Cloud, found out that his gramps left him around 100 billion dollars after he left SOLDIAR where he meet my dad,Zack,after awhile Cloud found aunt Tifa and had four kids. Oldest was Aqua, who had the strangest blue hair no one knows where she got it but it looks good on her even better when at age 25 and my brother Ven's crush for the last 6 years, the second was Xion with black hair like Tifa with a boy cut hair style and she was 23 and currently dating my older brother third was Kairi which I already talked about and last was her twin sister but i haven't seen her in 10 years I don't even remember her name anymore. I just remeber that I had a huge crush on her and she used to draw. Kairi and I never talked about her sister and my brother fearing that we would get our hopes up. Our parents checked the search reports every year until we turned 12. No one found them. Mom never gave up hope, they probably remember everything about them but we don't ask. I guess because we are afraid to listen. Anyway currently we're in Kairi's room, which was the size of a basketball court. She had a queen size bed, a desk in front of a huge window with a view of her huge backyard. She had a playstation 3, and xbox, Wii, also got boxes all over. She had a walk-in closset full of her favorite cloths. Like I said a rich chick, but I'm glad she isn't a snob, she love skateboarding with me all the time, playing the guitar and sings. Which doesn't surprise me why she got into Twilight academy of the arts but it surprises me alot how I got in. Mom say I was always good at singing but I doubt that I did the application for the school because Kairi wouldn't until I did too. _

_"Helloooooooo? Roxi!" I snapped out of my train of thought._

_"Oh! Sorry Kai! I was daydreaming and don't call me Roxi!" Kairi gave a small smirk._

_"Sorry Roxas, Like I was saying aren't you excided to see Vanitas and Xion, mom said they work at the school"_

_I laughed imaging Vanitas as a teacher. He was pretty emo when I was a kid, but he was always there. He got better when he started dating Xion . I guess Kairi understood why I was laughing bacause she started laughing with me. A knock came to the door. _

_"Come in!" a black hair woman in her late 30's walked in with two cups of soda. "Oh hey mom. Thanks for the soda"_

_"Thanks Aunt Tifa!" Tifa smiled_

_"No prob guys. Oh! Your fathers are packing with Aqua and Ventus. So if you need anything me and Aerith are down stairs" We both nodded and she left. Kairi took a sip of her drink._

_"I'm kinda sad about moving" _

_"Me too." I agreed. Kairi grabbed my hand and hooked our pinkys together. I smiled remembering our promise._

_**(Flashback) Third pov**_

_**"Roxas,do you think they'll find them?" Said a worried and sad younger Kairi. Roxas nodded.**_

_**"I know they will." Roxas sat down next to Kairi. "I want them back" He mumbled**_

_**"Let's promise until we see them again that we will never leave each other." Kairi said**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because thats what they would want" Kairi said with a slight smile. Roxas smiled a little with her. Kairi grabbed his hand and hooked her pinky with his. "I promise not to cry until I see my sister and Roxas's brother" She said with her eyes closed.**_

_**Roxas copied but before he said anything Kairi cut him. "I also promise that I will help Roxas stop blaming himself and will stay with him until sees you again" Kairi opened her eyes and wiped the dried tears and smiled. "I think their happy" Roxas hugged Kairi. "I thinks so too"**_

_**(End of flashback) **_

_Roxas pov_

_I smiled at the memory. After that we always hangged out. We never loved each other more than brother and sister. Over they years we forgot their names but we could just tell that they were happy. "We're always together" She mummbled._

_"Yup. Bestfriends for life" After awhile Kairi stood from the bed. "Roxi! Help me finish packing for my stuff then I'll help with yours!" I sighed from the nickname she gave me. "Fine but if you go missing sometime in my room there will be no hope finding you ya'know" Kairi gave a laugh but I was serious. I lost my dog that way! Poor Plu! (Don't blame me I love Plu from Fairy Tail!) Its was a sad time. _

_Kairi gave a laugh at my pout. I stood up and helped her pack her stuff in a breifcase._

_A week past and we are now in two cars driving to Twilight town. Kairi and I were in black jeep with my mom, Aerith, and my dad, Zack. In the other jeep which was white were Kairi's parents ,Cloud and Tifa, and my brother Ventus and Kai's sister Aqua. Our bags were in the back. Dad called Vanitas and Vanitas said that he would wait infront of our new house with Xion. We were moving in with Vanitas and Xion because the place they lived was said to be an old mansion that no one has been in for years and they baught it at a good price. They told us that all the furnature got there and they placed everything for us. The manison had three master bedrooms for our parents and for Vantias and Xion, and 6 other bedrooms that were almost as big as the master bedrooms. Each bedroom had their own bathroom and a walk-in closet. And thats all they told us, we always lived near each other this time we're living together cause we're very close. _

_A half an hour passed when we finally parked in front of this hole on the wall in the middle of town. "Why did we stop here?" asked my red head friend. I was also curious. "To get to the mansion we have to go through here" explained my dad. He and my mother went to the back and got their bags, we followed and grabbed ours. Kairi's parents, Ventus and Aqua got theirs and we all walked trought the hole in the wall to see a small forest behind and not that far a gate. _

_We walked to the gate and saw Vanitas standing next to Xion. Xion wore a light blue hoodie that matched her eyes and jeans and waved at us with a huge smile. Vanitas wore a black tee with dark colored jeans and gave a small wave with a smirk._

_"Xion!" Yelled Kairi and Aqua in a union both ran to their sister almost knocking her down. Xion was able to stay up and hugged them both, after finally they let go they moved on to Vantias, who just stood there patting their backs. Ventus hugged Xion next and gave a high five to Van. Aunt Tifa and mom hugged them both tightly, Uncle Cloud hugged Xion and nodded at Van while dad hugged them both with a bright smile. I gave them just a slight smile and a wave. "Its so great to see you guys!" Yelled Kairi. Xion laughed and nodded in agreement. "Come in we'll show you around!"_

_"And this is your room Roxas and Kairi's yours is just across from his" Explained Xion pointing at the two rooms. It was jusst the three of us the others left to unpack or decorate their rooms, Van went to help Ven with his aka he was going to call him a wuss for not asking Aqua out already. Anyway me and Kairi's rooms were on the second floor with Xion and Van, Aqua and Ven. While the parents got the down stairs rooms. "Thanks Xion!" We said in a union, She quickly left as we ran to our rooms to unpack. My room was already painted light blue like my eyes and my desk was facing the wall oppisite of my bed. My drawers (that i knew was already filled with clothes)was next to my desk and the closet (Has clothes already inside it too)on the other side of the room. I quickly placed my bag on my bed nd pulled out some cds and dvds an put them on my desk and i pulled out my black and white checkered skateboard and black helmet. I ran out my room just in time to see Kairi with her baby pink helmet and red skate board with white rose designs on it. We both looked at each other for a moment and ssmiled before running down the stairs to see our parents with my brothers and Her sisters talking and laughing (in Van's case smirking) in the living room. Kairi ran to the couch and I followed. "Hey can we look around the town a bit?" I asked our parents. They looked at each other then thought for a moment. And knowing our parents mom, or Aunt Tifa would speak for all of them and say- "Sure just don't be out to late!" From Tifa and "Make sure you have your cellphones if you get lost" From mom. As quickly as they said it me and Kairi left the house._

_**Okay I'm ending it for now! the next chapter is when they meet Sora or Hayner**_


	4. Confused? Who's Sora and Namine?

_**Thalia: Hola I'm back with another chapter.**_

_**Roxas: Maybe you should give up ur not getting much reviews**_

_**Thalia: shut up I start i continue thank you very much!**_

_**Sora: Good for u! She owns nothing of Kingdom hearts just the plot of this story.**_

_**Thalia: Thats right so shut up all of u who think they own kingdom hearts!**_

_**Roxas: On with the show!**_

_**Chapter 3:**__Confused? Who's Sora and Namine?  
><em>

Roxas pov!

Four words. I love this place! I'm serious lots of space to go skating. Friendly people! Stories with cool items that are cheap! Man i can live like this! Though it will never compair to Destiny Islands, I havent been their since the attack of those... things but I loved it their that where me and my brothers grew up and where we first meet Kairi and her sisters. Me and Sora's first crushes. Well anyway currently me and Kairi were skating to this small area called the Sandlot. I've heard alot of people talking about it. Kai and I speeded our way and we finally got there after 15 minutes.

"Hey Kai want to take a break?"

"Sure Roxi" We got of our boards and sat at a bench. "Hey Rox I thing I see a food stand want me to buy us some drinks?" A drink would so be good right now. Kai laughed a bit. "I said that out loud huh?"

Sshe nodded. "I'll be back" Kai ran of to the stand. I felt my necklace, it was a gift from my brother, my twin I mean not Ventus or Vanitas. It was when we were 6 a couple weeks before we meet Kairi and her sisters. I gave him on too it was like mine silver chain with a silver charm, but he gave me a ninja star and I gave him a crown. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I miss them"

"Miss who, Sora?" I blinked and looked up. In front of me was a weird blond headed guy. His hair was spiky and he had brown eyes, he wore a green tank top and camo jeans. He had a playful grin on his face. "So Sora, Who ya missing? Your fake girlfriend" I blinked again

"Um do I know you?" The blond hair guy flinshed and gave me a fake glare. "Aw Sora dont be like that man! I was just messing with you!"

"Thats not my name" I stated. I'm seriously started to think this guy is a nut. The blond guy stompped his feet childishly. "Oh really? Then was is your name?" He asked with fake curiousity.

"Roxi! I got you a lemonade is that okay?" Kairi came back with two cups and passed one to me. She noticed the blond hair guy. "Roxas, Who's this?" The blond haired guy's eyes widened. "I didn't know Namine was going to dye her hair red"

Namine? Sora? Who the heck is he talking about! Though they sound familiar.

Kairi raised a brow. "Who is Namine? My name is Kairi" She pulled her hand out. "Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Kai smiled

The dude pouted again. "Guys this isn't funny!"

"Hayner!" All three of us turned to a dude skating our way. "Hey sorry dude Namine wanted me to get her some art supplies." Hayner's, from what the dude called him, jaw dropped and looked back and forth. I couldn't blame him. This guy looked alot like me. Almost like a mirror! The dude who I'm guessing is Sora looked at Kairi. "Namine? Oh wait no Namine's eye are different more blue less purple." He stated. He smiled brightly. He looked at me and his eyes widened a bit but it quickly vanished. "You both must have just moved here. I'm Sora!" I smiled back. "Hey Roxas, nice to meet yeah. And this is my bestfriend Kairi" Kairi waved a bit and looked at Sora. 'Kai's got a new crush huh?' Hayner looked back at me. "Sorry, its just you guys look so much alike" Kai shook her head. "Nah its fine. Surprisingly its normal for us" I nodded. "And we did just move. So we can go to Twilight's school of the arts"Hayner smiled. "Us too!" Sora nodded. "I got music program and Hayner here is in the art. How about you?"

"Music and art" I smiled.

"Drama and music" -Kairi

Sora smiled and looked `like he was about to say something but his phone. "Hey?...Oh hey Namine...Leon is back? ...aw man! ..ok cya" Hayner frowned. "You have to go again? " Sora nodded. "Yep. Well it was nice to see you.. I got to go. Later Roxas ...Bye Kairi!" He waved and went on his skateboard. "That was short." Kai nodded. "We have to go too" Hayner pouted. "Bye see yea later!"

Me and Kairi walked through the door of our house. "We're home!" Aunt Tifa walked came down the stairs. "Hey guys. Everyones out." Kai looked at her mom curiously. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, Cloud went to with Zack to get some equipment for training. Vanitas and Xion are with Ventus and Aqua trying to hel them with jobs. And Aerith went to buy some flowers to make a garden. I frowned. "Everyone's busy. How about you Aunt Tifa?" Tifa smiled. "I play on buying the old dojo here and start a boxing class" Kairi smiled. "Thats great Mom!"

"You guys want some soda?" We both nodded

We walked into the kitchen, which was pretty big . Aunt Tifa went to the fridge and grabbed three sodas. "So how was you small skate abround the town? "Tifa asked as we sat at the table passing us the cans of soda. Kairi smiled. "Good we meet a few guys going to the same school as us!" Tifa smiled. "Thats nice" I nodded. "Yea One is named Hayner. He was pretty cool, but when he talked to us he confused me for someone else" Tifa laughed. "Well you should be used to it with your brothers."

"Thats not what he meant mom"

"Oh?" Tifa made a confused look. And she began drinking her soda "He confused me and Kai with a two friends of his... Um I think he called Kairi...Nami? No...Um Namine that was it." Tifa's eyes widened abit, I wondered why. "And he called me Sora" She spit out the soda. and coughed. "W-what?" Kai looked at her mother in worry. "Mom are you okay?" Tifa wiped her mouth and stood up to look for a towel. "I-I'm fine" She wiped the table. When she turned. "I-I have to go be careful" Tifa ran out the door.

"I wonder whats wrong with mom. She freaked out when you said Sora's name?" I shrugged.

"Lets up pack the rest of our stuff. "I said feeling like I had to change the subject. I had a weird feeling I've seen Sora before. And everytime I thought of the name Namine I thought of blond hair and art. I don't know why but I did.

Kai nodded and walked to her room.

I did the same and walked to my room. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and looked at the picture frame on my desk. It was of me and my twin though I was in the front and my twin was behind me with his back turned. So you couldn't see his face or his hair. I was smiling in the picture and knelt on the ground with my hand out like i wanted to invite someone to come with me. My twin was doing the same but to Kairi in the picutre. It looked like a mirror image.I picked it up and looked at it. Kai's twin drew this for me when we were kids. "I really do love this picture"

"Me too" I turned to look at the door and saw Kai. "she drew that for you right?" I nodded. " You still have the star charm my brother gave you?" That was a dumb question. Kai rolled her eyes. "Of course I do never leave with out it" She pulled a star with a smily face on it, made out of shells. There was a legend about the poapou (I think I missed spelled that) from Destiny Islands. It was if you ate the fruit with someone you care about it meanss your destinies are intertwined. But since he was to short and everytime he climbed the tree he would fall on his head, he found a a rare shells and gave them to Kairi. "I miss them" I looked at her. She had a few tears on her eyes. I ran and hugged her. "I miss them too. " After while I felt tears go down my face. Kairi stepped back and wiped her tears. "I almost forgot my promise. No more crying!" She smiled. "We have to positive, and hope that one day we'll see them again!" I couldn't help but smiled. "Yea Kai! One day we'll find them" We high fived each other!

_**Plz review! If you hate or liked it tell me!**_

_**Review tell me if it sucks!**_


	5. Given up

_**Hi I'm back with another chapter of Pure heart **_

_**No reviews but oh well**_

_**Chapter 4:**__ Given up_

Tifa ran out of the mansion and past the gates. '**We might have finally found them!'** Tifa tripped but caught herself and past through the small forest and crawled out of the hole on the wall that lead straight to town.

Tifa took a bunch of turns and looked around then spotted the Flower shop. She opened the door and ran in. She ignored the man that greeted her a good day and looked around the shop looking for her old brunette friend. She looked at the light blond haired man with a desperate look in her eye.

"Was there a woman with a pink ribbon her hair earlier?" The man nodded a bit confused. Tifa ignored his confused look.

"Do you know where she went?" The man thought for a moment. Tifa frowned and grabbed his shirt lifting him up from the floor.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked in a cold voice. He nodded quickly. "S-she went to the café down the street" Tifa nodded and put the man down gently and gave quick thanks before leaving the store. The poor man was slightly shaken up after that.

Tifa went across the street and entered the café. "Oh Tifa! Hi!" Tifa turned when she heard her name and smiled when she found who she was looking for.

"Aerith! Finally found you!" Aerith was sitting at a table for two near the door drinking some tea and next to her was a bag full of flowers seeds. She took a sip of her tea and looked at Tifa confused.

"Hmm? You were looking for me? Come sit down you look tired" Tifa didn't argue as she sat down. Aerith called the brown haired waitress and asked her to bring some coffee while Tifa caught her breath.

"Well Tifa?" Tifa smiled brightly.

"Aerith! We might have found them!" Aerith raised a brow in disbelief. "What do you mean, Tifa?"

"Well Roxas and Kairi told me on their way around town. They meet someone who called them Namine and Sora…..maybe they're here. We may have finally found out kids-

Aerith smiled sadly at Tifa and cut her off. "No Tifa. I don't think we have." Tifa blinked. "Huh?"

"Tifa think about it. It's been what almost ten years right? We've found a bunch of kids with the same names as Sora and Namine….but they were never ours. Who knows if these ones are really ours?"

"But Aerith-"

"No….I don't want to build up all the hope that it's my little boy just to crash down when it's not him. I don't want my heart to be broken." Aerith held a gentle smile on her face.

"Aerith, what if it is them?" Tifa asked hoping that her old friend hasn't given up on finding her son.

"I don't know…..but I can't risk getting my heart broken again. Neither can any of the others" Aerith stood up and smiled brightly. "I'm going back home. See you"

Tifa watched her friend leave the café. "Um…here's your coffee" Tifa looked at the brown haired girl and smiled. "Thank you-" She looked at the girl's name tag.

"-Olette" Olette smiled and nodded. "Anytime" she walked away.

~Kingdom hearts~

Aerith stepped through the hole and walked quietly in the small forest humming to her.

"Hmm hmm" She stopped suddenly and looked at the ground.

~Flashback~

"_**Mama!"**_

"_**Mom!" Aerith turned from reading her book and looked at her 5 year old twins.**_

"_**Roxas, Sora. Aren't you both supposed to be in bed?" She said in a stern voice. Roxas and Sora pouted.**_

"_**But Mama! You didn't sing to us!" whined Sora. Aerith gave a small laugh. "Well now we can't have that. Follow me boys" Aerith stood up and walked up a pair of stairs followed by two chibis. She opened a red door that had blue letters painted on it.**_

'_**Roxas and Sora'**_

_**The room was filled with the colors of red and blue, toys were everywhere, and glow in the dark stickers all over the wall. Aerith sat on the rocking chair between both of the beds. **_

_**One bed was light blue and had small white clouds on it; the other bed was checkered black and white. Roxas jumped into the checkered one and Sora went into the one filled with clouds. Aerith smiled and watched the boys try to get comfortable **_

_**She closed her eyes when she saw that both boys were comfortable**_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't' go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go~_

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said_

"_No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go!_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_**Aerith smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at both of her twin boys sleeping soundly with smile on both of their faces. She stood up and kissed Roxas on the cheek and Sora on the forehead. She walked to the door when someone called her name.**_

"_**Mama?" She turned slightly and looked at the small brown haired five year old, who still looked very much asleep "Yes, Sora?" **_

"_**I love you, Mama…" He said as he snuggled into his blanket. Aerith smiled and slowly closed the door. "I love you too"**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Aerith shook slightly gripping on to her bag. Something fell from her face and hit the grass underneath her.

Tears fell down her face. "My baby"

~Kingdom hearts~

Namine was sitting on a light blue sofa watching TV. Sora sat next to her playing with his phone. Namine sighed and took the cup of soda that was on the coffee table.

"I can't believe Yuffie and Leon just left us here….Man they've been leaving the house a lot lately huh, Sora?"

No answer

A phone fell to the ground. Namine blinked and picked it up. "Sora whats wr…ong" The words seem to die when she saw the dazed look in her older brother's eyes.

"Sora?" she waved and hand in front of his face. "Sora~"

Nothing

"SORA!" This time she shook the boy. Sora blinked and looked at Namine. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Namine!"

Namine frowned. "What's with the dazed look? What were you thinking about?" Sora thought for a moment. "Huh…I forgot" Namine looked at her bother in worry. "Should I call Yuffie and Leon?"

"N-no. I'm okay." Namine looked at him then nodded. "Ok…"

_**Review Plz!**_


	6. Author's note

_**Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you all liked my fanfic! Originally I was going to rewrite it years ago but my computer had a mess of problems. Sorry! I promise that will rewrite this very soon! I saw so many problems and it killed me! I will rewrite this and make it so much better! Give me some time. I hope you will read continue reading! Love you guys! Will fix promise! If you guys have any request I will gladly take them.**_


End file.
